Missing You
by czee
Summary: -XiaoJin- All this time, we've been reading stories about Jin disappearing and Xiaoyu suffering. What if it's the other way around? What if Xiao disappears? What of Jin? R&R please! :)


**_Authors Notes: _**_This is just one of those fics that I had to get out of my system. _

_Disclaimer: I do not claim Tekken! Would you like to give it to me?_

_This fanfiction is dedicated to Tokyo Pop for making Kare Kano manga in English. I do not know what I would do if I couldn't read what happens next in the series. I would probably die feeling incomplete and unhappy. Yes, manga is that important for me._

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Missing You 

_By__: Hermionini/Misao Seta_

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

A normal day…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

with normal clouds…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal sky…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal trees…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal air…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal birds…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal sun…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal wind…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal street…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal cars…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal school…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal field…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal hallways…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal horny-perverted male teachers…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal quiet-reserved female teachers…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

the normal greeting when entering the classroom…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal white board…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal chair…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

normal desk…

Tick. Tock. Tick.

Evidently everything is normal.

Tick. Tock. Tick…

Or so it seemed.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

I let a small soft sigh escape my lips. As normal as everything seems, for me, today, is not a normal day.

What is exactly is a normal day for me anyway? A normal day has the sky. A normal day has the clouds. A normal day had the halls. A normal day has the teachers. A normal day has the street and the cars that I pass by. A normal day has my desk and my chair. A normal day has air. A normal day has wind. A normal day has the sun. Lastly, a normal day has light. Today, and for the past year, that is what has been missing. My light.

In my normal day, I don't really care about any of the things I had mentioned earlier. I don't care if it rains or shines. I don't care about the halls. I don't care about the street I walk on or the cars that pass me by. I don't care about any of those. It has actually been quite a while since I had taken note of how everything surrounding me looks. How am I supposed to anyway? My light is gone and I'm surrounded by darkness. How am I supposed to see a thing without my light?

What's important to me is my light. The light that shows me the way. The light that keeps me going. That light that has disappeared leaving me to drown in the darkness.

For the past few months, my mind has been concentrating on one thing and just one thing.

What else, but my light.

Beautiful shoulder length black locks as dark as the night, as smooth as silk, gracefully dancing to the winds harmonious and soft tune.

Huge chocolate orbs looking dull, because of the lecture, excited, because of some adventure we would be doing in class, intense or so very deep that you could get lost in them, or sparkling and shining like it does whenever she laughs or looks at me.

Perfectly carved long and slender fingers expertly twirling a pen.

Curved, light pink, plump and perfectly shaped luscious lips.

Creamy colored smooth and satin like skin.

Every beautiful bit of you.

The light that shines through my day.

Everyday, it's all I see. Everything else is but a blur to my eyes. The only thing I see is you. But now, it's been a year since I last saw you. Throughout the whole year I have been running around like a robot. Blindly walking on my darkened day. Same routine everyday and the same poker face. Everything seemed dull. Even training, day in and day out, has done nothing whatsoever to help me stand back up and move on from where you've left. Nothing new, nothing exciting.

When had I started to become like this? When had I started to depend on you this much? When you were around, it was never like this. I was normal. I only realized how important you are to my life now. If only I knew this before, I would never have let you go. I would have thought of some brilliant scheme to stop you from leaving. I knew you were leaving. Why hadn't I stopped you? You bid me goodbye… I was the only one you said goodbye to. But still, I just let you go. I hadn't even thought of stopping you.

I am such an idiot. The funny thing is, everybody else doesn't think so. Probably except for Hwoarang because he despises me. But, anyone else wouldn't have thought so. Anyone who would have heard me say that would've thought me weird for having said that. I've got more brains than our teachers but still, I am an idiot.

That is because I am stupid in life.

I guess I had long known that I loved you. But I denied it. That is what makes me an idiot. Hwoarang would've said so too. No matter how idiotic he seems, he is smart in life. That is what makes him a great person… somewhat a great person, but still, not entirely.

I am an idiot for denying what I felt for you. I am an idiot for not stopping you from leaving. I had dug a deep and dark hole, fell on that deep hole and now I am writhing in that deep and dark hole on my own.

Before you left you told me,

I'll come back… 

You'll come back… when? It's been a year and I fear that I might not be able to go on for too long. I fear that soon, I'll crack and all you'll see when you've returned is a lump of protein that is supposed to resemble me.

What would I do when you come back? What would I say? How would I be when you get back? Would I be like this? Lost and alone? What would you say then? Would you be angry at me for not stopping you? Would you distance yourself from me because of how I am now? When are you coming back?

I am cut from my train of thoughts and brought back to reality by Fujimaru sensei's hand waving in front of me.

"Sensei?" I questioned her and she let out a sigh of relief. I looked around and turned red as I saw every head in class was turned to my direction.

"Are you alright Jin? You've been spaced out ever since the class started. You seem so out of it today."

"Gomen ne, I have this terrible… head ache." I clutched my fore head and acted as if I really do have an aching head.

"Ah, go to the clinic then. Hwoarang, would you mind bringing him to the clinic?" It surprised me when I saw his head nod in approval. Usually Hwoarang would complain at being asked to do something, especially if it's for me. Did he eat something? Maybe he needs to talk to me about something.

"Alright. Here's your pass."

I grabbed the pass from Sensei's hand and left the class with Hwoarang.

For a whole minute, we were both silent. Hwoarang was just walking casually, hands on his pocket. Maybe he had nothing to say to me. I quickly erased that thought as he suddenly stopped midway.

"Hwoarang?"

"You miss her don't you?" I stared at him.

He knows. How did he find out? Am I that obvious? I stared at him confused. He might be talking about something different.

"What are you talking about Hwoarang?"

"Stop pretending Kikuchi. I'm not that stupid. It's not like I don't notice you. I know you miss her. It's been a whole year and you look like shit." I stared at him surveying his face then smiled.

"Since when did you know?"

"Ages. Miharu was the one who had noticed first."

"Figures. I shouldn't have thought you knew this all on your own. You're not capable of that." He smiled at our usual banter.

"But that's not my point Jin. You have to get a grip on get yourself together. It's been a year and it doesn't seem as if she's coming back. She never communicated with anyone of us, not even Miharu. She just disappeared one day without even goodbye."

"She said goodbye… she told me goodbye and that she'll be back." Hwoarang looked shocked for a moment then smiled at me.

"You two were really getting on really well back then huh? You two must have had something special. She'll come back you said?" I nodded.

"Well that doesn't change anything. Get a grip Jin. If she said she'll be back, she'll be back. One thing I know about Ling Xiaoyu it's that she always keeps her promises. You just have to wait for her. I don't think she'll be happy seeing you looking like shit when she returns."

What he said hit me hard. Yes that is true. She wont be happy. Me greeting her looking like shit when she returns would definitely not make her happy. For the first time in a year I smiled genuinely. Hwoarang, he may be an idiot but he's not all dumb in life. You could actually learn a thing or two with him.

We stopped right outside of the clinic door.

"I'm alright now. You better get back to class." He nodded and turned to leave. But, just before he disappeared from my view,

"Hwoarang!" He stopped and then turned back.

"Nani?"

"Arigato…"

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

Epilogue 

I hung my bag over my shoulder and started my way home.

What Hwoarang said earlier today has been on my mind for quite a while. When she returns… she would see me like this. She won't be happy.

So, that is why. I have to be strong. I'd climb back up from my hole and stand right back, firm, on the ground. But, I'll never forget and I'll never stop waiting. Like he said, Xiaoyu always keeps promises and now wouldn't be the time to start breaking them. She couldn't break it, I'd hunt her down.

Reaching my house, I opened the gates and proceeded to enter.

"Eh! It's strange how easily you could forget about a person. I've been gone for a year and now that I'm back you just snob me and proceed right to your house. Tch, if only I knew I was going to be ignored, I shouldn't have gone here."

My eyes widened and I spinned around only to find her. Flesh and blood. Right there. She is back standing right outside my gate. I pinched my arm just to make sure this is real. It hurt like hell and I'm glad it did.

My light has returned.

I stared at her and she smiled at me. That's the smile that haunted me for a whole year.

For the second time in a year, I smiled a genuine smile.

"Missed me?" She asked teasingly.

"You wish Xiaoyu. You wish."

"Well that's too bad now huh? I missed you terribly and you didn't even miss me! Hmph! Sayonara Kazama Jin." She turned to leave but I knew she was only teasing, I saw her smirk before she turned.

I quickly dropped my bag and approached her locking both my arms around her waist, surprising both her and myself, my face buried in her hair. Her body got tense and I know she just got the shock of her life. Since when had I been this bold?

Now genius, what are you going to do?

"You have no idea how much I missed you." I whispered softly. I felt her relax and she released my hands clasped together around her waist. I got another big shock when she turned around and locked her arms around my neck. I guess she got bolder too.

"I guess we have to make up for all the time lost hmm?" She smiled. And I pulled her closer. I stared at her eyes. Her chocolate orbs were different. They're older, wiser. Things have changed with her and with myself.

"Yup. So I guess you're stuck with me from now on."

"Mou! Do I really have to?" She pouted and acted as if she was dreading the idea.

"That's an order Xiaoyu Ling." She rested her head on my chest then gently whispered,

"Tadaima…"

Yes things have changed, and I believe it's for the better too.

"Okaerinasai…"

Owari 

.::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..::o::..

_Authors Notes: Wahahaha! I can now say for sure that I suck at endings! Just be creative and think about what happens next heehee. And what can you expect? I didn't really plan on making a story. I was just merely typing tick tock tick when the idea popped up my head! Hahaha! :P And I am proud to have made a six-page fic after so long hahaha… it's been awhile since I last wrote a six-page fic even though one whole page is dedicated to ticks and tocks. Also this fic is partly inspired by the song Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee._

_By the way, I just made the tick tock tick part long so that it would be exactly one minute. If you count those ticks and tocks you'd get sixty. :P_

_Was it bad? good? Horrible? Can you tolerate it? Please tell me what you think and review! :)_

_Ads: Hehehe. Check out my other Tekken fic Finding My Way To You. More fluffyness. :D_

_.::signs off::._

_.::Misao Seta::._


End file.
